


Fanart Post for Indelible - Chapter 2 - Fuck Normal - NSFW

by 36and40



Category: Supernatural-adjacent - Fandom, Ten Inch Hero, Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: AU Families for Both Characters, AU characters only loosely based on 10 Inch Hero, AU characters only loosely based on Walker, Acceptance, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boaz Priestly as played by Jensen Ackles, Bottom Priestly, Bottom Walker, Condoms, Cordell Walker as played by Jared Padalecki, Empathy, Exploration, Family Responsibilities, Fingerfucking, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Intense Orgasm, Intense longing, Kilt Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Priestly is gay, Sleeping Together, Supernatural - adjacent, Tattoos, Texas ranger, Top Priestly, Top Walker, Understanding, Walker is gay, cowboy, depending on each other, gay angst, going commando, motel sex, passionate kissing, piercing kink, unlikely couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36and40/pseuds/36and40
Summary: Walker can't get Priestly out of his mind, even three months after his short working vacation in California. It scares him, but if he doesn't take a risk, nothing will change.
Relationships: Boaz Priestly/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021), Walker/Priestly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fanart Post for Indelible - Chapter 2 - Fuck Normal - NSFW

This INCREDIBLE commission - by Freckles & Dimples - Walker and Priestly enjoying each other in the bathroom mirror - is everything I hoped for.

This story illustrates chapter 2 of Indelible

[Read Indelible here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202069/chapters/71699727)

Link to the Twitter account of Freckles & Dimples in case you want to see more work or commission something for yourself!:

[Freckles & Dimples on Twitter](https://twitter.com/freckleNdimple)


End file.
